I Love You Too
by NightPredator
Summary: Kakashi is pressuring his lover Neji for them to become public about their relationship. Yaoi. Lemon. OOC. Don't tolerate, don't read.


This is a little something I came up with as a Christmas present for my friend. xD Funny thing is that she said this reaffirmed her knowledge that she really isn't into hardcore yaoi, when I myself think that this is very softcore. I tried to make it pretty in a sense since I knew it wasn't really her thing (but I couldn't resist temptation-I just had to write it).

Hope you all enjoy.

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, OOC

* * *

Neji walked calmly through the busy streets of Konoha. He had just returned from a long mission and was content to have a few days off. It certainly left him with a lot of time to think. Neji was a very private individual, but he inwardly wished he could confide in someone and get some advice.

As of late Neji's lover had been…pushy about becoming public. Neji had been against going public from the beginning of their relationship though, and for good reasons. Neji did not want to walk through Konoha and be followed by side glances and poorly concealed whispers. Still, Neji wanted to know why his lover was pushing the idea now. Neji knew where he would find his lover and altered his course accordingly.

Shortly after making the decision to seek out his lover Neji arrived at the memorial stone for ninjas was DIA. The gravity defying shock of white hair indicated that his lover was indeed there.

"Good morning Kakashi." Neji greeted with a slight smile that usually graced his lips when he was in the presence of his lover.

"Morning Neji." Kakashi returned, his visible eye curving upwards, indicating his own smile.

Neji glanced at the stone, "Late for anything yet?"

"Not yet," Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi…why now?" Neji asked solemnly.

Kakashi tilted his head towards his lover. "Why now what?"

Neji scowled, "You know what I mean. Why now push me to go public. After all this time, why now?"

Kakashi straightened from his crouch and turned to fully face Neji. "I know I said in the beginning that I wouldn't do this, but I can't help it." Kakashi sighed, "Every time I see you, I want to be near you. It almost hurts to not be next to you." Kakashi's hand rose to gently touch the Hyuuga's cheek, "Is it so bad that I want to be able to hold you in my arms and not have to worry about who might see? I know I said in the beginning that I wouldn't push you, but things have changed. As strange as it seems, I've fallen for you Neji. I don't want to hide my love for you anymore."

It went against his Hyuuga upbringing, but as Kakashi said those heartfelt words, Neji felt his heart flutter with identical emotions. A touch of heat reached his cheeks, staining them red. The colour quickly faded and Neji placed his hand over Kakashi's, a single teardrop falling down his immaculate skin. Kakashi brushed the droplet away and Neji smiled at the man before him. "That means so much to me Kakashi. No one has said anything like that to me since my father died." Kakashi nodded somberly before being stunned by the luminescent grin that Neji gave him. Neji moved forward, pressing himself against the Copy ninja. "Thank you." He whispered before tugging down the mask and placing a kiss on Kakashi's lips. The hand that Kakashi had placed on Neji's cheek slithered behind the boy's head until it entangled in Neji's long locks.

Using his hand in Neji's hair as leverage, Kakashi pressed the younger man even closer to him, starting a deep and sensuous kiss that left Neji breathless. During the short time their lips were apart Neji breathed, I guess I _could _go public." Kakashi grinned and swooped in to take Neji's breath away once more. Pulling away Neji suggested, "Perhaps we should move this to your apartment?" The Copy ninja hastily agreed as Neji started placing kisses along his jaw and neck.

The two lovers shunshined into Kakashi's apartment within an instant and their hands began to wander now that they were in private. Neji made a displeased grunt when Kakashi pulled away from his mouth briefly to tug Neji's shirt over his head. Neji's hand trailed around the elder's waist and his fingers slid past the thin material of Kakashi's shirt, his vest having already been discarded. Dragging his fingers up Kakashi's muscled abdomen, Neji revealed inch by inch of skin before completely removing Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi shivered slightly as the cool air wafting around the apartment reached his naked torso. He pulled Neji closer until their naked chests were against each other. Mask discarded, Neji issued a string of kisses and nips along the column of Kakashi's throat.

Grabbing Neji by the back of his neck, Kakashi dragged those sensual lips upwards until they met his own. Both were locked in a passionate kiss as they fought for dominance. The battle was decided before it even began, but Neji figured he would keep trying until he finally did manage to defeat Kakashi. That day was not today though, and Neji sighed as he accepted defeat.

The Copy ninja began laying a trail of kisses down Neji's throat and chest until he was kneeling before the younger ninja. Neji shuddered at the molten look Kakashi gave him as he slowly stripped Neji of his pants-with his teeth. His cheek and hair just barely grazed past Neji's throbbing arousal, causing Neji to release a noise from deep in his throat. Kakashi chuckled at the noise as Neji flushed in embarrassment. That he would become so vocal from a barely there touch… Neji's thoughts were interrupted as he released another exotic noise from deep within. Looking down he saw Kakashi's hand wrapped around his erect penis.

Neji's hands trembled and his tongue darted out to moisten his parched lips. He'd been with Kakashi for several months now, but Kakashi could still make him feel like an inexperienced virgin with just the touch of his hands. As the hand on his penis stroked back and forth lazily Neji's head tipped back with a gasp. A low rumble escaped from Neji's throat as he tangled his hands in the other's hair, dragging him upwards until their lips met in a passion filled frenzy.

Neji broke away from the kiss, panting to regain his breath. His hands slid out of Kakashi's hair and down his chest until they rested on the waist band of his pants. Neji grinned as he slid the pants off Kakashi's hips and they fell to the floor. Both men locked eyes as they stepped out of their pants and kicked off their footwear.

Kakashi slowly advanced on Neji with a predatory look in his eye as Neji slowly moved backwards until he felt the bed behind him. He stopped at the edge and Kakashi kept advancing until he was right in front of Neji. Eyes finally unlocked from each other as their lips met in another kiss. This one was hungry and full of yearning as Kakashi dipped Neji back until he was resting on the bed with his older lover hovering above him. Both men moved away from the edge of the bed before returning to previous activities.

One of Kakashi's hands stroked Neji's hip while the other reached towards the night stand briefly before returning with a bottle of lubricant. Flipping the cap he smoothed some over his fingers and slid his hand towards Neji's anus. His first finger gently pressed its way past Neji's tight ring of muscle. As his second finger made its way he felt Neji relax his body. His third finger entered with not even a wince from the Hyuuga. Moving his fingers around, Kakashi stretched Neji's hole until he felt it would be safe to insert something larger.

Neji couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped as Kakashi removed his fingers. Neji forced himself to relax as he felt Kakashi's penis slowly push through his entrance until he felt that Kakashi was fully buried within him. He let out a content sigh and snaked his arms around his lover, receiving a loving kiss as Kakashi pulled out and then thrusted back in. Neji groaned and began rocking along with Kakashi's thrusts.

It didn't take long before Kakashi's lust and arousal built and he increased the pace. Neji tried to keep up with him, but Kakashi's hands on his hips stopped that idea. Kakashi drove into Neji with speed and force, creating an assault of noises as Neji moaned and dug his short nails into Kakashi's back. As Kakashi felt himself getting closer to completion he reached between their bodies and grasped Neji's erection, eliciting a choked gasp from his younger lover. As his thrusts began to get a bit frantic, so did his strokes, and Neji was quickly catapulted into absolute bliss. Seeing Neji writhing below him, Kakashi got in a few more powerful thrusts before he was sent into oblivion as well.

Both men laid there panting for a while as they overcame the mind numbing effects of their orgasms. Kakashi eventually pulled out of Neji and settled down beside him. Neji turned onto his side and draped his arm over Kakashi as both of them closed their eyes and just rested. A gentle smile formed on Neji's face as he recalled Kakashi's earlier words.

"I love you too."


End file.
